1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a seat cushion, a seatback, and a strip covering an area between the seat cushion and the seatback.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle seat of this type, there has been disclosed a vehicle seat including a seat cushion, a seatback, and a hiding cover corresponding to a strip of the present invention (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-22502 (JP 2007-22502 A)). In the vehicle seat, the seat cushion includes a seat pad elastically supporting an occupant, a seat frame, which is a generally rectangular frame body, and a cushion spring corresponding to another member in the present invention. The cushion spring is a wire spring extending in a seat front-rear direction while bending in a generally S-shape, and is placed inside the seat frame so as to support a seat pad from a back surface. The seatback rises from a rear part of the seat cushion, and the hiding cover hangs down from a lower part of a rear face of the seatback. A pair of band-shaped belts corresponding to a band member of the present invention are attached to a bottom end of the hiding cover, and each of the band-shaped belts is provided with a first latching hook and a second latching hook. These latching hooks are members that can be hooked at respective appropriate positions of the cushion spring. The first latching hook is provided so as to be movable in a direction where its corresponding band-shaped belt extends, and the second latching hook is fixed to an end of the corresponding band-shaped belt.
In the above technique, while an area between the seat cushion and the seatback is covered with the hiding cover from a seat rear side, the band-shaped belts are stretched toward a seat forward side and hooked on a back side of the seat cushion. At this time, the band-shaped belts are placed on a back surface of the cushion spring, and the first latching hooks are latched onto a front side of the cushion spring. Subsequently, the seat pad is lifted up, and the band-shaped belts are turned down toward a seat rear side starting from the first latching hooks, while going around a sitting side of the cushion spring. Then, the second latching hooks provided in respective ends of the band-shaped belts are latched onto a rear side of the cushion spring. Hereby, the hiding cover can be attached to the vehicle seat.